disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Remember... Dreams Come True, Disney Forever
This as a new version of Remember... Dreams Come True and Disneyland Forever, this as part Disney's 95th Anniversary. Songs Normal *Live the Magic from original Disneyland Forever *Step in Time from Mary Poppins *Takin' Care of Things from Phineas and Ferb *I See the Light from Tangled *Rumbly in My Tumbly and Heffalumps and Woozles from Winnie the Pooh *Pink Elephants on Parade from Dumbo *Darkwing Duck theme *Ducktales 1987 and 2017 theme *Recess theme *You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story *Fantasmic theme *Gravity Falls final credits theme *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! theme *Baroque Hoedown from Main Street Electrical Parade, Light the Magic and Paint the Night *When Can I See You Again from Wreck it Ralph *Disney Afternoon theme *Disney's One Saturday Morning theme *Disney Channel theme *Jetix and Disney XD theme *Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior theme *The Incredibles theme *The Avengers theme *A Bug Life theme *Alice from Alice in Wonderland *The Circle of Life from The Lion King *There is Life from Bambi *I Wanna Be Like You from The Jungle Book *Two Worlds from Tarzan *Try Everything from Zootopia *I'm from Another Dimension from Star vs the Forces of Evil *Sofia the First theme *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella *When You Wish Upon a Star from Pinnocchio *The Second Star to the Right and A Pirate's Life from Peter Pan *Yo Ho, Let's Go! from Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Pirates of the Caribbean theme *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah from Song of the South *Wander Over Yonder theme *The Little Einsteins theme *Rolie Polie Olie theme *It's a Small World theme *Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid *Ring the Bell from Fish Hooks *Nemo Ritual from Finding Nemo *Call Me, Beep Me! from Kim Possible *The Chosen One from American Dragon Jake Long *It's My World (And We're All Living in It) from Milo Murphy's Law *This is Halloween from Nightmare Before Christmas *Monsters Inc theme *Vampirina theme *Epic Mickey theme *Hots Dogs theme from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Rockin' at the House of Mouse from House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Club March from The Mickey Mouse Club *Smile Darn Ya Smile from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts *Let It Go from Frozen *Star Wars theme *Live the Magic reprise *Kiss Goodnight from original Disneyland Forever *Live the Magic Ballad Version Halloween *Live the Magic Halloween/Creepy Version *Grim Grinning Ghosts from The Haunted Mansion *This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas *Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid *Never Smile at a Crocodile and The Elegant Captain Hook from Peter Pan *The Skeleton Dance *Gravity Falls theme *Vampirina theme *Trust in Me from The Jungle Book *AEIOU from Alice in Wonderland. *Heffalumps and Woozles from Winnie the Pooh *Pink Elephants on Parade from Dumbo *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? from The Three Little Pigs *Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid reprise *Be Prepared from The Lion King *Court of Miracles from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Arabian Nights from Aladdin *Oogie Boogie's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas *Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria from Fantasia *Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas reprise *Grim Grinning Ghosts from The Haunted Mansion reprise *I Put a Spell on You from Hocus Pocus *Live the Magic Organ Version Christmas *Live the Magic Christmas Version *Can You Remember from Believe... In Holiday Magic *March of the Wooden Soldiers *Toyland, Toyland *I Have a Little Dreidel *All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth *I'll Be Home for Christmas *O Holy Night *We Three Kings *Joy to the World *Silent Night *Carol of the Bells *Russian Dance (Nutcracker Suite) *Arabian Dance (Nutcracker Suite) *The Christmas Song *Can You Remember reprise *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas *Live the Magic Music Box Version Category:Fireworks Category:Halloween Category:Christmas